Memoirs of a Victor
by Silent Wolf Singer
Summary: Prequel of Like Father Like Daughter: Ever wonder how Blaine Abernathy became to be the Lady from the Ashes. Blaine certainly was born to the life of a victor. Her blood carried out the destiny and fate. One born from a victor of the Hunger Games held potential to become a tribute to the Capitol. If not the punishment for Haymitch action on his child blood in the arena.
1. Chapter 1

_**Memoirs of a Victor**_

Prequel to _Like Father Like Daughter_, _The Burning Wing_, and _Ashes from Fire._

_Summary: Ever wonder how Blaine Abernathy became to be the Lady from the Ashes._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or original characters. _

**Chapter 1: Victors blood in my veins**

A story like mine has never been told. I certainly was born to the life of a victor. Like so much in my strange life, my blood carried out the destiny and fate. One born from a victor of the Hunger Games held potential to become a tribute to the Capitol.

Long ago North America fell into ruins as nature took its course of droughts, storms, fire, tsunamis, and the brutal war. The foundation of our founding fathers government collapsed and the ally countries abandon the continent. In the darkest moment, Panem has risen from the ashes with new government called the Capitol. The mighty empire ruled the thirteens districts, which brought peace and prosperity to the citizens. Districts of luxury, masonry/weapons, technology, fishing, power, transportation, lumber, textile, grain, livestock, agriculture, mining, and graphite/nuclear. However the Capitol felled greedy by its power, turning the country into a totalitarian nation as the Districts practically serving the resources to them instead of the entire country. The moment of defiance's was the start of the _Dark Days,_ where twelve district were defeated and the last…Thirteen was exterminated. The Treaty of Treason gave the twelve districts new laws that would guarantee peace, except it came at a price. In penance for our uprising_, and so it was decreed that each year, the twelve districts of Panem shall offer up a tribute, one young man and woman between the ages of twelve and eighteen, to be trained in the art of survival and to be prepared to fight to the death._ For more than seven decades the districts offered up twenty-four children now called tributes. The tributes be delivered to the Custody of the Capitol and transferred into an outdoors arena. Twenty-four people go in and only one comes out as Victors. Henceforth this diabolical pageant was called _**The Hunger Games.**_

My father is Haymitch Abernathy, victor of the 50th Hunger Game or popularly known as the Second Quarter Quells. In honor of the Games, once in every twenty-five years there is a twist to the tournament. In the first Quarter Quell the tributes were voted by the people of the Districts. On the Second…the amount of tributes doubled. The arena was a beautiful paradise, although what is beautiful can be actually lethal, for everything was poison from the fruits down to the river streams. Twas a battle of death, till Haymitch was one of the last with a girl from District 1, in the end he luckily survived. After the games he fell into depression, for what he did in order to survive infuriated the Capitol taking his family and love away. He drowned himself in alcohol while mentoring the tributes the next year alone. Yet he wasn't alone when his friend Lucy helped him through the struggles.

I was the consumption of their affair and marriage. My name is Blaine Maysilee Abernathy. Named after the color yellow and past tribute and friend. Although I was loved when growing up, my fate was set in stone for Haymitch blood lingers in vein. There is no peace with the fame and fortune as a victor. For every now and then the Capitol would reap a victor's child to punish the previous victor. I didn't know at the time, my mother tried to keep me naïve and innocent through my childhood. Every time Haymitch went to mentor the yearly tributes, Lucy would leave the television on for the first week of the games. Seeing the tribute parade, tribute scores, and the interviews. But the Hunger Games officially begin the television was off.

Life in District 12 was never easy. District 12 was the mining district for coal; however we were the poorest of any other. All resources were limited that it was impossible to grow anything from the coal dust or malnutrition soil. Everyone was hungry here as the district is split into two groups, the market and the Seams. The Seams are where the coal miners live heading as men and women headed out to the mountains early in the morning. No matter where you go coal sticks everywhere from the ground up to your finger nails. Surrounding the district is an electric fence keeping what lies beyond. Although the peacekeepers don't bother keeping it on as hunters illegally go out pouching and sell their game at the Hob. As for those in the Market lived peacefully in a somewhat clean fashion.

Even though I lived in Victors village, my mother never stop exposing me to the truth. She says never live so highly of one's self or be selfish. When I was young she would wake me up and walk along the fences staring out to the meadow.

"Do you hear that?" Mom asked.

"I don't hear anything," I answered.

"Correct," she nodded. "The peacekeepers like us to believe the fence are electrified, but it's not. Well…at least not all the time."

Curiously I touched the fence feeling the cold wire instead of a shock.

"There's nothing in these woods that we should be afraid of. What the peacekeepers fear is us getting out. Because the most dangerous things in Panem doesn't live in these woods…What the Capitol fears mostly is the citizen hope and freedom. They created the Hunger Games to remind us that they own us physically and the lone person who survives is the ounce of hope they allow. The Capitol may own us physically, but they can't have us spiritually."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"Because when the time comes the next five years of your life will be filled with fear. The Capitol might take you or not. Remember my little flower, they don't own you. You own yourself."

"Should I hate the Capitol like everybody else?"

Lucy sighed as she knelt down in front of me taking my hand. "Blaine, never be prejudice against those who are raised differently. Look at them, think of their story, and the possibility they themselves went through. Yes the Capitol has ruined our lives, but not the citizens, it is the government. As the saying goes, 'never judge a book by its cover'."

Those were her moral lessons she taught me during the ten years of my life. Yet on my tenth year my mother grew very ill. She worked as a geologist going deep into the mines to analyze the material if it's profitable. However the amount of coal dust disrupt her lungs to a point she was coughing and breathing irregularly that she would use an inhaler or herbal remedy. Haymitch saw this and tried to convince her to quit working, but she said she wouldn't let herself be dependent. So he manages to get her better medicine from his salary. The Capitol doctors said it was lung cancer stage four. On my tenth year I watched my mother die slowly as she coughed her life out.

She laid in bed all paled, covered in sweat while pupils dilated. I tried to remain strong while lying beside her.

"You have to win," she whispered. "You have to win."

"Why do ya say that?" I asked quietly.

"Do not hate your father for his actions to survive," She said ignoring the question. "My little flower, I wish I could protect you. I wish you could live a happy life, get marry, have children, watch them grow as you grow old…" she slid a porcelain pin of a snowdrop into my hand. "No matter what cost you'll fight. No matter what cost…never let them win."

She died later that night. Two days later, my mother was cremated in the fire of the land she explored. No longer did I felt naïve believing I lived in a safe and sound for the blanket of protection was gone. When it was the 64th annual Hunger Games, Haymitch brought me along to the Capitol to help with his mourning. During the autumn season he drank himself to near death for the loss of his best friend. When spring came he realized he needed to drop his act and raised me after the Districts Justice warned him to separate me from him. I was scared and excited to visit the Capitol as the new escort Effie Trinket told me the flamboyant culture. Although the two tributes were scared at what the games will hold.

The Capitol was a new experience for me. All the building architecture, the fashion, and food. There I met District designer Chanel Pontmercy. Her name was so foreign and different compare to the other Capitol Citizen that a girl missing her two front teeth couldn't pronounced. So I called her Channel, for she seemed to channel right into you before you could utter a single word. When the tributes went to the training center, Chanel would bring her son over. His name was Cinna, thirteen years old and very discreet. Every time he came over he would either grab a sketch book or book to read never talking to me. He always seemed sad as he green eyes looked out to the scenery.

On the second day I walked over to him. "What are ya reading?"

He jumped surprised to see me, "um…_Alice in Wonderland_."

"What's it about?" I asked.

He paused looking at me strongly before adjusting himself leaving room on the couch, "Why not sit down and I'll read it to you."

I smiled as I sat down next to the maroon boy who read fairytales. Cinna was some of the reason why I enjoyed coming to the Capitol. He was kind, patient, and caring to read me literature or play games that weren't common in Twelve. However after the pageant week was over the Hunger Games began. The isolation from the horrors I understand now why my mother kept it away. Effie ignored Haymitch's rules to never let me watch the bloodbath. But the beginner escort tossed it aside as she turn on the plasma hologram exposing me to the bloodbath. I watched in horror as kids and teens kill each other while Effie cheered on like it was some sport. I watched the tributes from Twelve die in minutes. But it wasn't just their death that traumatized me. No. It was a boy from District 6 who was fifteen and he was the son of a victors.

"Will I be in there?" I asked Effie.

"You never know," Effie said. "It is an honor to represent ones district."

_Yet it wasn't._

When Haymitch and I return back to the district twelve, I was never the same again. I paid attention in health physical and isolate myself from others. I spent the warm seasons climbing trees and running around victor's village. In the winters I test myself to endure the cold. Haymitch scolded me a few times when I got sick demanding what has gone in my head after Mrs. Everdeen gave me medicine.

"I don't want to die." I whispered.

"Well, you're gonna die from pneumonia if you play outside without a jacket." Haymitch exclaimed. "What has got into you?"

"I saw the bloodbath, daddy." I cried. "A victor's child was killed in it."

Haymitch stopped his yelling as he paused staring at me. He sighed combing his fingers through his blonde hair and sighed sitting on the edge of my bed. "Shit Blaine, I was gonna tell you soon."

"I'm gonna die aren't I, daddy?" I asked, but Haymitch didn't answer. So I took his hands, "I want to learn."

"What?" he gasped.

"I want to learn how to fight and use a weapon." I pleaded.

Haymitch paused thinking about it. Without a word he left my room leaving me crying myself to sleep. However the next morning Haymitch yanked me out of bed, teaching me how to fight, to use a knife, and more. He gathers friends to teach me plants know what are poisonous and what are safe to consume or heal. Two years I learn to become a career.

When I was twelve, my name was entered in the reaping. A year goes by and two lives were taken. Relief, shame, grief, rumors of careers killing onward year after year. Then another year. And then another year. Until the fears grows deeply that it seems nothing more than a nightmare. And then another year. Train, reaping, breathe and another year. Train, reaping, breathe, and the next year. Nothing.

On my sixteenth year did my nightmares come true!

The odds were never in my favor.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**So this is a summary of Blaine's life before she was reaped. I hope you guys might enjoy this prequel and be free for suggestions. If any are wondering this story is part of the Blaine Abernathy Saga…or whatever series from **_**Like Father Like Daughter**_**, **_**The Burning Wing**_**, and **_**Ashes from Fire.**_

**Inspirations for this chapter are from Memoirs of a Geisha.**

**Thanks for reading and Please leave a review.**

**Review help a lot!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Reaping

_**Memoirs of a victor**_

_**Disclaimer: Do not own the Hunger Games**_

_**Chapter 2: The Reaping**_

_Lucy Galanthus-Abernathy_

_Age 32_

_Loving friend and mother_

I stared at the tombstone of my mother grave in the cemetery. It was strange on the last stanza for most people would engrave _loving wife and mother_. However, the relationship between Haymitch and Lucy wasn't a romantic story. They loved each other, only their love was of friendship, a shoulder to rely on, and a companion. My mother told me long ago that Haymitch's heart loved another woman, his true love being taken away from him as punishment of an irrational yet survival decision.

I've seen the footage of the Second Quarter Quells, at the end Haymitch used the force field, a stunt that baffled if not embarrassed the Capitol. The woman who was Lucy best friend, nothing could replace the love Haymitch and his girlfriend had, but the love Lucy and Haymitch had is close. Two souls who seek comfort in the person they lost and grew close to keep their friend alive. And so I was born, Blaine Maysilee Abernathy. The sad part was I wasn't named just after Haymitch's tribute partner in the Second Quarter Quells. I was also named after the girl who was loved by my parents and somebody who died in the arena.

It became a tradition for me to go to the cemetery to seek comfort from my mother. Today is the Reaping and to say I was terrified would be an understatement. I was scare beyond belief compared to the last four years. The older I become the serious my name would be. As of now my name is in the reaping five times. There was no need to become tesserae since the Haymitch pention pays for everything. Although I have a feeling that Effie Trinket is being generous to avoid my slips or God is in my favor. But I never take the chances likely ever since I turned twelve. The Capitol told Haymitch he could no longer bring me to the Capitol and I have a babysitter. Now I'm older and the sitters stop my nerves on edge to think my time is coming.

"Mom, I'm scare." I whispered. Okay so she might be able to answer but being close to grave make some assurance. "I know you taught me things and so has dad…but what if I screw up. I don't want to die…since dad might kill himself…promise to be there. What am I saying you might be my guardian angel since the beginning?"

After a few minutes, I laid some wild flowers from the meadow. Kissing three fingers then pressed in along her name. Afterwards I got up leaving the cemetery to prepare for the reaping. I took a long route not to cross paths with the citizens going around the fence. Up ahead I see my classmate Gale Hawthorn going under the fence running towards the woods. _Must be checking on his snares_, I thought. Gale lived in the Seams taking care of his family of four. A few years ago there was a terrible mining accident killing a lot of the miners. The devastation had countless family gambling their children's live to sign up as tesserae for more grain and oil.

"Hey Blaine!" Exclaimed a boy's voice from behind.

I jump with a yelp turning around to see my friend Mike. Michael Smyrnium, he's my best friend even though there is a two year different. He looks like anybody from the Seams, with olive skin, grey eyes, and black hair. Since this summer he had another growth spurt for he is practically my height now which I find a bit intimidating. His clothes were dirty cover in coal dust, assuming he just got back from his part-time job at the Hob selling berries his mother grown. We met at school, he was being bullied by the older kids and I intervene telling them to stop. Of course they wouldn't listen telling me to back up so I punch the top dog in the face breaking his nose. After that we became friends, including he doesn't see me as a victors child but a normal tomboy.

"Dammit Mike, what did I tell you about sneaking up on me." I sighed.

"To not to," he smirk. "But c'mon it's fun."

"On your end," I muttered.

"So you went to see your ma?" he asked.

I nodded and sighed. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder while leading the way back to Victors Village.

"So what's the bets?" I asked.

It is not unusual that the peacekeepers or the men gamble on who would reap every years. The amount of tesserae shows its value, but I know certain view that look at the older teens like prized animals. Mike sighs, "From what I hear you're on the top five."

"Terrific," I sarcastically cheered.

"Hey, at least your name is not in there 12 times." Mike muttered.

"Mike, if you needed some help you could've asked for more." I reminded him.

"I know, and my folks appreciate it." He said. "It's just a hard blow to my dad's pride. You know how we guys are."

"I know," I chuckle.

"You think me and some of the gang come over when Haymitch is gone?" he asked.

I knew what he was asking. Every time Haymitch goes out for the Hunger Games or any important Capitol business some of the kids come over to hang out, eat real food, and try out the showers. Sometimes Mike's family comes over and we share a meal. Ever since we became friends the Smyrnium would visit but they never took anything for granted.

"Maybe…if the odds are in my favor." I answered.

"Thanks Blaine," He said with a smile giving me a hug.

We walk to the halfway point splitting up so he could go to the Seams while I headed to Victors Village. The village where the Victors live in, except District 12 had only two victors the past seventy years, the first one won in the early games and died unexpectedly before the second victor cold be train. Haymitch is the second victor so he is the only occupant in this entire area. The houses are large made out of marble. Bricks and vines leaving a gloomy atmosphere. Sometimes a few Capitol officials come here occupying a resident, but they don't stay for long.

Sighing I walk in introduced to a foul stench. Instantly my nose wrinkle in disgust. My father must have puke again this morning after I left. With a deep breath, I headed to the living room to find Haymitch on the couch, sprawl out with one hand on his chest holding a bottle while the other on the ground drench in the puddle of vomit. Only on these special occasions does he drink himself to spite the Capitol and revenues on the past. So opening the curtain letting light filled the room, opening the windows for fresh air a groan could be heard. Next I grabbed a ruin pillow standing behind the back of the couch and smack him hard in the face. Instantly he sat up swinging his knife like a mad man while I duck behind the couch avoiding the blows. Sometimes I would take the knife and fight him through the episodes, except I wasn't in the mood for it. Once he calms down from his temper tantrum, he wipes his face on his shirt sleeve and looked over the seat to find me sitting there casually.

"Morning," I said.

"Why do you keep doing that!" he grumbled.

"Hey, at least it wasn't a bucket of water." I counter.

"Why?"

"Effie told me to wake you a few hours before the reaping." I said.

"What?" he said.

"Todays the reaping, or has all the alcohol got into your fat head again."

He paused remembering the date and cursed. "Got everything set for me, kid?"

"Yep, now shower." I said standing up.

He sighs, muttering things as he headed upstairs to his room to get ready for the day. Ever since mom died things been difficult. Usually I'm the one who takes care of him. After his near death experience a few years ago, he promises to limit his amount of drinking, more at the border line, but enough to be there for me. Once I hear the shower running, I headed to my room to prepare for the day.

I walk into my room that was practically empty. There was a bed, dresser, nightstands, but the walls were beige with several small pictures. Pictures that held rare happy moments. Otherwise the room seemed empty, just a place to sleep in. A shower waited for me in the private bathroom. I rinse off the dirt and sweat from the cemetery and washed my hair not using the scented hygiene products but stuff bought at the Hob.

After getting washed, I wrap a warn towel and stare at myself in the mirror seeing my refection. I was tan, not olive skin as those in the Seams or fair in the market. Short wavy brown hair, unique sky blue eyes and an oval-shaped face with a wide forehead. My eyes are large and widely spaced. My nose is thin and her cheekbones are prominent while lips full. People say I have my mother's face while my eyes are Haymitch's. I looked at myself brushing my short hair that reaches my middeck. Once done I went over to the bed putting on the dress that once was my mothers. A crème floral dress with matching shoes. I put them on and took my mother's pin and attached it to the collar.

Once dressed I went down stairs, into the kitchen to make lunch. Some small steaks, chopped potatoes, and greens. Haymitch came down in fresh clothes that Effie mailed in saying he must wear. He wore the grey slacks, white shirt and brown vest with old loafers. His coat hanged on the rack waiting to be worn for today's grave event. We ate in silence not saying a word until half pass noon, where we headed to the town square.

"Take care now," Haymitch said before walking ahead to the Justice Building.

I gave a weak smile. He always says that wanting both of us to believe that I won't get reap. It's nice to know he hopes for the good. Anyway, attendance is mandatory unless you wish for death. The town square was surrounded by a few shops with the Justice Building standing ahead. This place had a neutral feeling to it, though festive during the holidays felt gran…now it felt grim including the massive heat wave making things simmering. All around the place covered in banners on the buildings, two large screens on the side of the Justice Building showing the preparations, camera crew perched on the rooftops, and peacekeepers all around. A temporarily stage that is set up with District 12's council, Effie Trinket, and Haymitch sat.

There was a line where the children sign up, also the opportunity for the Capitol to check on the population. When I got to the front of the line, a female peacekeeper to my hand pricking my finger with a scanner to check my blood to confirm my identity. Afterwards she dabs it on the book then said next. I walked away sucking on my finger to get the blood off while keeping eyes open for Mike. The peacekeeper gestured some of us kids to the rope areas marked by ages between twelve through eighteen. Mike walked by giving a reassuring look as he headed to the fourteen year old boys section. With a sigh I stood in the sixteen year old section with the other girls.

When the clock struck Two, it was time to begin. As Mayor Undersee's step up towards the podium and read the history of Panem aloud. From the natural disasters to the rise of the Capitol and thirteen districts. Then it was the Dark Days, that of the rebellion the districts set forth, as twelve were defeated and the thirteenth district obliterated. Follow by the _Treaty of Treason_ and the birth of the Hunger Games.

Afterwards Effie Trinket tapped on the microphone with a cheery look. Effie is wearing a purple dress with puffed sleeves and high heel purple shoes, with black socks. Her face covered in makeup that sorta resembles a clown, and the usual giant pink wig. You could see she doesn't want to be here and prefer a better district, however to get a promotion is for the tributes to get in the final eight or win. Sadly no one has survived to the final eight in years.

"Welcome! Welcome, welcome. Happy Hunger Games. And may the odds be ever in your favor." She greeted. "Now, before we begin, we have a very special film. Brought to you all the way from The Capitol."

_A film that's been going on for the past fourty-or-so years,_ I thought.

The two screens adjusted to present the film voiced over by President Snow in a montage of false propaganda. "_War. Terrible war. Widows, orphans, a motherless child. This was the uprising that rocked our land. Thirteen districts rebelled against the country that fed them, loved them, and protected them. Brother turned on brother until nothing remained. And then came the peace, hard fought, sorely won. A people rose up from the ashes and a new era was born. But freedom has a cost. When the traitors were defeated, we swore as a nation we would never know this treason again. And so it was decreed, that each year, the various districts of Panem would offer up in tribute, one young man and woman, to fight to the death in a pageant of honor, courage and sacrifice. The lone victor, bathed in riches, would serve as a reminder of our generosity and our forgiveness. This is how we remember our past. This is how we safeguard our future."_

"I just love that!" Effie Trinket said after the film. "Now, the time has come for us to select one courageous young man and woman for the honor of representing District 12 in the 71st Annual Hunger Games. As usual, ladies first."

She crosses the stage towards the glass bowl that had the girl's name. She reaches down and collects a single slip of paper. Out of the hundreds of slips only four names are in there. Four should be a fair number to not get pick. Call me selfish but I want to live. I watched her closesly as did the crowed holding their breath. I felt sick and sweaty my mind repeating over and over again. Effie holds it up walking back to the microphone clearing her voice while opening the slip.

"Blaine Abernathy!"

The square wasn't silent. Already certain people were cheering in their winnings of their stupid bet. Some kids in age group chuckle and so forth. The girl next to me tried to pet my shoulder for reassurance but it did nothing. After hearing all the excitement from the adults and sigh of relief from the kids all I felt was anger. With a deep breath, I shoved my way out of the section and marched my way down the aisle to the stage. My head up, back straight, and face neutral while eyes burning with a passion. I ignore the pity looks, the sympathy, and hidden remorse. When I passed the fourteen section for girls, one girl caught my attention…Everdeen. She held a neutral expression showing nothing of initial attention. _Strong girl._

"Dramatic turn of events here in District 12. Districts 12's very first Victor child in the honor to represent for us. Come on, dear," Effie said. I climbed up the marbles steps standing beside Effie. The woman who I haven't encounter in five years until this day. "Let's have a big hand for our newest tribute, Blaine Abernathy."

To the everlasting credit of the people of District 12, a quarter of the people applause. Some holding the betting slips, the ones who usually don't give an ass. I turned my head slightly to stare at Haymitch who had his arms crossed with a scowl. We knew this day would come. We just didn't expect it to come at this day or not at all. If my mother were here should be crying clinging to one of her friends…yet no one cried or felt guilty.

_I was born to die._

_The odds were never in my favor. _

"And now, for the boys," Effie announced, as she walked to the second bowl full with the boys names and grabbed another slip. She returned back to the microphone and read aloud the boy's name.

"Michael Smyrnium!"

_No!_ I thought. _Not him!_

I looked down to watch my best friend whose grey eyes widen in fear and shock. In that one moment my best friend has turned into my enemy and I know I couldn't kill him even if I wanted to. One of the guys shakes his shoulders snapping him back to reality. He took a deep breath keeping his emotions under control though tensed as he walk to the stage, managing to climb up, and take his place. He had no older siblings to take his place or relatives. Here it is all for yourself, no one would dare volunteer unless they are suicidal.

Effie asked for volunteers, but no one stepped forward. Instead she wraps her arms around us and said cheerfully, "Our Tributes from District 12. . . Well, go on, you two, shake hands."

We turned to face each and shake hands. Both of our hands were shaking knowing our fate is set. Mike looks me straight in the eye saying we can do this. We turned to face the crowd as the anthem of Panem played while Effie cheerily says,

"Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor."

'''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_**Alright guys, chapter 2. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and continue to read. I know it's similar to the book, but things will get different later on. **_

_**Thanks for reading and Please leave a review.**_

_**Reviews really help me and it's encouraging. **_


	3. Chapter 3: The train ride

_**Memoirs of a victor**_

**Disclaimer: Do not own the Hunger Games**

**Enjoy the chapter and DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW!**

_**Chapter 3: The train ride**_

I waited in the private room sitting on a velvet couch waiting. I do not get upset, I do not show emotion, and I don't take things for granted. This is where people come in and say goodbyes to their loved ones who are sent off to the Capitol. The first people that come in were classmates who wanted to wish me luck. Although… I don't know if they truly were my friend to begin with. I know they use me for extra food, sometimes direct me to the candy store to by sweets, and so forth. So I went with the punches as they gave their quick goodbyes.

However the last girl turned around and said, "It won't be long now. You're gonna get what you deserve."

"Bitch," I muttered.

No one came after that. After several minutes the peacekeepers escorted me to the car. Effie sat in the middle between Mike and I. Mike eyes seemed watery still in shock of what has just happen. On his wrist was leather weaved band, probably his token to remember home.

"You two are in for a treat." Effie said. "Crystal chandeliers, delicious foods, silk sheets, oh and it flies. We'll be at The Capitol in less than two days. Now, before you do anything else make sure to wash up…"

I zoned out from her bragging and paid attention to the road. People stop starring at us with solemn looks. They know what is going to become of us…and yet they can't do anything. As a peacekeeper once said_, "Look how we take your children and sacrifice them and there's nothing you can do about it. If you lift a finger, we will destroy last one of you. Just like we did in District 13."_ They take us as animals for the slaughtering. The Capitol expecting us to become animals in the arena for their entertainment. One Victor I met a while back once said, "Once they shoot you up into the bloodbath you lose yourself."

The short ride from the Justice Building to the train station ended. Outside were countless reporters with their crazy cameras trained directly on us. I kept my face emotionless though knowing I need cook up some sponsor, so I smiled waving a bit, sometimes giving a lofty smirk. Mike saw this and did the same. We stood at the doorway of the train for a few minutes so the cameras could capture our best image. Afterwards we were allowed inside and the doors instantly slam. The train begins to move.

The speed initially took Mikes breath away. Of course, he never been on a train, and travel at a distant of 200 miles per hour. A minute later the instant thrust settles down that you can hardly feel a thing. We walked down the narrow hallway to a compartment of blue, black, silver, and crystal. Mike seemed to be in awe from the glamour items including the pastries.

Effie gestured us to sit down, "I think it's one of the wonderful things about this opportunity, and that even though you're here and even though it's just for a little while, you get to enjoy all of this."

"Before the slaughter," I added.

Mike snorted crossing his arms while Effie held a baffle look. "Seems we have work on our hands."

She stood up saying she is going to find Haymitch. Once she was gone and out of ear shot we laughed and high fived each other.

"You weren't kidding," Mike said. "I mean, whoa. Look at all this!"

"Mike, you're not a moth, so don't get close to the flame." I warned him.

"Oh." He stopped himself. "Sorry. But all this is new to me."

I nodded, though couldn't stop him from taking a pastry. He ate two before setting a cream puff down holding his stomach. Forgot to tell him how rich Capitol food is compare to those back at the district. So setting the cream puff down, he sat down with a glass of water. All this was new to him, for me it's completely déjà vu. Practically five years since I had been on a train, now it's different. Instead of a guest I am a tribute.

A few minutes go by and Haymitch comes stumbling in holding a drink. He refills the brandy with ice then sat across from us with a serious face.

"Congratulations, welcome to hell." Haymitch said.

"All right…So what's the plan?" I asked.

"For once, I'm limiting my drinking for you sorry lots. One, you're my daughter," Haymitch said pointing his finger at me then turn to Mike. "And two, you're mom grows mean berries. But first, embrace the probability of your imminent death. And know, in your heart, that's there's nothing I can do to save you…"

"Dad!" I snapped.

Haymitch raised his hand, "Unless you convince me. You really want to know how to stay alive. You get people to like you."

"Why?" Mike asked.

"Well, when you're in the middle of The Games and you're freezing your balls off or starving, thirsty, or need whatever essentials can mean the difference between life and death. And those things can only be delivered through sponsors. And to get sponsors, you gotta make people like you. And right now you two, we are at a good start. How you two perform at the train station got a notice, Blaine being my daughter, and Mike…there's something I can't put my finger on. So am I training you separately?"

"Why do you say that?" Mike asked.

"Any of you have a secret skill you might want not wants the other to know?" Haymitch answered.

We paused taking it a moment to think about it. I truly don't care since Mike knows my abilities and I know his. So we decided to work together as a team. Sure it's a risk since teammates could betray you and stab you in the back. But Mike and I are different. We are practically like siblings. Haymitch sighed scratching his neck and asked us for our abilities. Mike went first.

"I know plants, um good climber, and could run fast." Mike listed.

"What about fighting?" Haymitch asked.

"I wrestle a bit to the final five…"

"Got a lot of work to do," Haymitch sighed. "And you Blaine?"

"Can fight, know how to use a knife, climb well, run, fast, and flexible." I listed.

"Flexible?" Haymitch asked.

I simply smile not going to be specific. Growing up I did a lot of cartwheels and manage to do some flips. It's strange but I could bend my body in different ways than normal people could. Did a bridge that some of the classmate betted how long I can hold it whiles them crawl underneath. Anyway Haymitch waved it off going over things with us we must learn. For the first time he's actually putting some effort to save us. Mike asked questions as we try to figure out the best possible solution that won't involve us getting caught by a career and get killed.

Later on in the day we had dinner in the dining cart. The meals came in courses, French onion soup, Caesar salad, beef bourguignon with mash potatoes, cheese and fruit, and finally chocolate Mousse Cheesecake. Through the meal, Effie reminded us that there are still more portions to come. Mike eyes widen seeing all this food that kept coming. I kept it neutral eating half of each course and drinking water. Although I had a kick in Effie's expression held slightly disgusted about Mike's table manners. Couldn't blame him, he is from the Seams where food is scares. For me on the other hand, my mother taught me basic table manners also unwillingly went through Ms. Trinket's etiquette when ten years old.

After dinner we enter another compartment to watch the recaps of the Reaping's across Panem. We watch the other tributes and I find it hard when I see a few twelve and thirteen year olds were reaped. Though laugh the usual when District two boys beat each other up to be tribute. It's very common for the Career district to get ecstatic about The Games. District 1, District 2, and District 4 are willing to train their children to become warriors to compete. If you must wonder which District you should be cautious about is Two. A masonry district turned to the mas-production of weapons after the Dark Days. There's a saying goes about Two's Careers, "Breed to kill, born to die." Also four years in a row of career victors from the 62th to the 65th of Enobaria, Gloss, Cashmere, and Finnick Odair. A few more on every other year, while the previous victor Annie Cresta originated from District 4. Although after the whole dam incident there hasn't been any explanation of the event and Annie condition. The Capitol simply canceled the rest of the Game only Caesar announcing the victor was Cresta.

A few of the tributes caught my attention. A blond girl name Sapphire from district one. The buff guy name Leo Stone from district two knowing he'll be a challenge. Also the boy from district five with spiky yellow hair that reminds me of lighting who name is Static. I noted some of the tributes were active, well fit, and scared. When the last district came up Twelve. I being reaped and the excitement Caesar Flickerman and Claudius Templesmith go over the wonders of a Victor child being in the game. You can see the burning anger in my eyes and how angry I got when the crowd applause. District 12 has never applause until now. Next Mike's name is drawn, and he strongly takes his place. We shake hands. Then the anthem goes on announcing end of the program.

"Whoa…" Mike said.

"Yep," I replied.

"Seems we got our work cut out," Haymitch muttered.

Effie clapped her hand, "Well, tomorrow is a big, big, big, day. Let's get some rest."

**.o0o.**

I lay on the bed watching the window as the trees blur. Sleep became elusive as I wake up from nightmares or sudden turns of the train. So much is going on in my head thinking about plants and their specialties, how many ways to build shelter, and so on. The television next to me was off though it taunted me to turn it on and watch the previous Hunger Games.

I closed my eyes imagining I was little again. To go home to find my mom in the studies going over recent material to figure out if the objects hold enough elements to feed fire. Haymitch in the living room reading on the couch with last week news. When I go up to him he would put the newspaper down and pick me up then gentle wrestling. Later mom would come out to chuckle at the scene joining the tickle fight. Those were the good times before dad went to the Hunger Games to mentor. Spring was the only time we were a family. For the summer was the game and winter victor's tour. Sometimes the autumn was okay though Haymitch seemed to mourn after losing the tributes.

When mom died, it's practically different. Haymitch would drink and stay where ever he chose to hide. I would do the chores to keep the house clean as possible, go to school, cook dinner, homework, and go to bed. Sometime we would make an effort to spend time. Go to the Hob, walk along the fence, or attend certain events at the town square. If I get a bad grade or the school sends a notice of misbehavior he would simply shrug, saying whatever. Best thing about Haymitch is that he doesn't hover.

Now Haymitch is my mentor. Can he actually step it up to help Mike and I to survive the best we can. Thinking about it now, Haymitch would most likely help me than Mike. Mike is just a friend not flesh and blood. No doubt who Haymitch would try to save.

Suddenly a knock on the door startled me. Before I could say anything Haymitch comes is a bit sober as he sits down on the bed.

"Can't sleep, sweetheart?" he asked. I nodded, "Me neither. Never had when I'm on these damn things."

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Needed talk to you in private," Haymitch whispered, then shoved his hand in his pocket then dumped a small pile of crumbled slips of papers. They were the raffles slips. Sitting up I grab a slip to read one to find my name. The same goes for the others. Out of ten slips seven of them contain my name. "They rig the reaping."

"No shit," I muttered.

"I expected you to be shock, crying, or whatever you would do." He whispered.

"I'm related to you," I hissed.

"Point taken," he chuckled then got serious. "This is my fault."

"Dad," I sighed. "I don't blame you."

Haymitch sighed shaking his head, "You're such like your mother."

"Couldn't agree more," I said.

He stared at me for a moment tucking a strand of hair off my face. There were so many emotions running through his eyes. Has this reaping snapped him back to reality? Usually he would joke about going the Capitol for the refreshments. Now is not the case of wine or whatever beverage. No. His last remaining family, his daughter is going to the arena. The odds aren't clear in our favor. We spent six years preparing for the possibilities, but am I ready? I know how to use a knife, how to fight, and the basic plant knowledge. Yet the arena could be anything. There could be a desert, forest, mountain, or some waste land. The sixty-eighth games was a ruin city. If the arena is a forest then the odds are in my favor. But what if the forest is poisonous just like the previous Quells?

The rest of the night we simply stayed in each other company. Haymitch sat on the bed back against the wall while I laid there. Our hands holding each other like a scare child waking from a nightmare. These were the rare moments that we don't take for granted. A time I can feel little with a father who'll be there.

**.o0o.**

The next morning felt like hell. I could hardly sleep from different nightmares and the train sudden turn. Haymitch and I muttered incoherent words as we enter the dining car to find Effie by the lounge area treating her new nails. I find it strange with her new hair color. At first I thought it was pink yesterday but I was terribly wrong. It was blush…as if pink and beige married and had a kid. Anyway from what I hear today is going to be worse than a nightmare. For when we reached the city the stylist will elaborate my look for the opening ceremony tonight. So I simply wore some slacks and button shirt I found. The only thing I'm not risking is my mother's dress. Luckily Haymitch got it covered hidden in his bag.

"Ah, morning!" Effie greated,

"Mornin'," I mumble.

"Mornin_g_," she corrected. "Do not drop the g."

I look at Haymitch asking if she was serious. He simply shrugged as we sat down at the table pouring himself some juice then added some alcohol. If somehow Effie got promoted to a new district I'll feel sorry for her or more precisely the tributes and citizen in the outer underdog district. From Seven all the way through Twelve do we have an accent or cut off words.

The moment I sit onto my chair I'm served a huge platter of food. Eggs, sausages, and hash potatoes. Mixed fruit set on ice to keep fresh, a basket of pastries, and so much edible arrangements. I grabbed a cup of hot coco taking small sip while thinking how all this food could feed my class. Thinking of my class had me scowled remembering what one of the student said to me. _It won't be long now. You're gonna get what you deserve._

_So much for support,_ I thought bitterly.

Ten minutes later Mike comes into the cart with a numb expression. He sat down next to me until the sight of food widens his senses causing him to drool. Instantly he started eating while humming at the same time. Again Effie cringes at his behavior like staring at a pig.

"Don't eat too much or you'll puke," I muttered.

"Let the guy eat," Haymitch said. "He's gonna need meat on those bones to please the crowd."

We ate in silence. Once that was done the train conductor announce we'll be at the Capitol in twenty minutes.

"All right, in a few minutes we'll be pulling into the station. You'll be put in the hands of your stylists. You're not going to like what they do to you. But no matter what it is, don't resist." Haymitch said.

"What do ya mean?" Mike asked.

"They might put us skimpy clothes or worse," I answered.

"Just don't resist," Haymitch said.

The next thing that happens is the lights going out and the emergency lights turn on indicating the train was going through the mountains. Instantly Mike and I ran up to the window to stare at the view. The Capitol, the ruling city of Panem. The architecture is unlike anything we have seen in District 12 or the images from the other districts other the similarities of One and Two. Although it looks so dull in the brutal concrete scales environment. Blank, opposing, and a sense of might, something called Brutalism while the windows reflected pastel color. Meanwhile the people dressed couture with bizarre hairs, overly done makeup, and welled fed. Strangest things are those who surgeries, whiskers, dyed skin, talons, tails, gem implants, and more outrageous traits. They don't even look human.

Once settle at the train station the people point at us eagerly as they recognized the tributes train rolling in. Mike and I looked out the window waving if not smiling at the excited crowd. For brownie points I blew a kiss which several young men caught or fainted. Mike chuckles but continue to his act of being ecstatic to be here.

"You two know what you're doing," Haymitch said. "So keep it up."

'''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''

**So I guess you're wondering why Haymitch is a bit OOC. Well, think about it. If your child is reaped how would you react if you secluded yourself in alcohol? You might have to step it up a bit and do what you can to save them. The beginning of the story will be similar to Katniss and Peeta's but there are no star crossed lovers. Also I'm taking the scenery from the movie and such. **

**Hope you guys enjoy and please leave a review. **

**Seriously, Reviews help me! They let me know if I'm on a good track or not.**


	4. Chapter 4: Opening Ceremony

_**Memoirs of a victor**_

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Hunger Games**

**Read and REVIEW!**

_Chapter 4: Opening Ceremony_

When I was escorted to the Remake Center, the prep team led me to an aisle where other tributes were separated by different panels. They removed my clothes and laid me on a metal table where they started the remake process. The process begins with them washing my body; scrubbing it till is was practically raw and clean from Capitol definition of filth. Next brushing my hair to a point it was soft and cutting off any split ends while adding hair products. Then it came to the most horrible session of remake, the waxing.

I grind my teeth, fist clenched, and toes curled as the prep-team smeared hot wax on my body and rip strips of fabric over. The three people work effortlessly removing any trace of hair off my body. As the two women did this while a man had his focus on my eyebrows. He did a quick wax before pulling out tweezers editing around the edges. All I could do is lay there and try to relax not resisting. None of the prep-team spoke. So I didn't have to listen to their high capitol accents. In fact, it's like they spoke to each other mentally and by their attire I could only assume this is a part time job.

Before I enter the Remake Center I manage to learn their names. The guy's name is Balder; he had tan skin though had of ton of black eyeliner, soft spiky midnight blue hair, and blue eyebrows while piercing in certain parts of his face. The women are complete opposite from each other. One had lilac hair, pink shimmery lips and fake feathery eyelashes as her name was Candice. The other one was Candice counterpart, Angelica who had white hair with color strips, a lightning bolt painted over her eye and silver lips.

I have been in a here for hours not yet meeting my stylist. Apparently she was adding the final touches to my costume. Balder announced he was done leaving the room as Candice and Angelica do another round of rinse. As they apply a gritty foam all over removing any grim and oils. Candice trimmed my nails to uniform shape while Angelica did a final run of hair removal. I felt utterly bared, if not humiliate laying here exposed to their bidding.

"All right sweetie, now we do the lotion." Candice said.

"You're doing well," Angelica complimented. "The last girl we treated cried through the entire process."

"And let's not forget how filthy she was." Candice added. "Completely covered in soot."

I ignored them remembering the previous tribute originated from the Seams. Her home was directly next to the coal mines that she couldn't be clean no matter how many times she washed herself. Anyway, the women rubbed me down with lotion soothing the irritated skin. Then they pulled me off the table handing a silk robe and slippers.

"Off to see Chanel!" they chimed.

_Chanel…why does that name sound familiar?_ I thought as Angelica and Candice lead me to where Chanel would be.

**.o0o.**

After going through a painful remake, the prep team handed me a silk robe and lead me to where my stylist shall be. The room had two crème-golden accent push couches facing off a low table. Three walls were painted ivory while the forth was entirely glass, providing a view of the city. All the decorations were in golden, ivory, and crystal accents. However, this wasn't a sitting room, for a tall mirror stood, a vanity full with makeup, and a manikin wearing tonight's costume.

"Hello?" I called out, walking into the room. I walk up to the manikin tracing the skimpy shorts discovering the material wasn't just leather, but coal trimmed on the edges. The top practically a bra made out of leather with crisscross straps, a belt with straps, and knee high boots. What stood beside the manikin was a stand where a metal shape head rest wearing some sort of headdress crown seen in book from ancient foreign land wore…what was it called _Egyptian?_ It wasn't a golden vulture, but some sort of detail of fire while the top held a glass chamber where a flashlight rested. I traced my fingers over the golden flames of the headdress. The headdress seemed more interesting compare to the lingerie.

"Well, don't just stand there, Blaine, try it on." A female capitol voice startled me, turning around to see a woman wearing a prim metallic suit. Her face surgically alters though wore little make-up and left her maroon hair down in volume curls. "You'll find it fits perfectly."

"I don't wear stuff like this." I sneered, flicking the top piece.

"As a style choice, or because you're not use to it?" She asked.

"Because it's ugly," I answered.

"And you're beautiful. Effie was right about that much." The stylist smiled walking in, platform heels clicking on the tile floor. She walked around me, plucking the robe off my body examining me, not touching me, though those green eyes felt like feathers on skin.

"So what," I asked unimpressed. "You're the one that's supposed to teach me how to walk and talk, woo the blood lust audience?"

"My name is Chanel," She said with amusement. _Oh great,_ this is the woman who put humiliation in District 12's appearances. All her designs base on skimpy wear for the tribute parade. Haymitch said that before her, previous tributes wore baggy annual miner uniform. "And I'm the one who's going to show you how to embrace your beauty and use it to your advantage. Your journey begins right here in this chair." As she gestured towards the ivory plush chair ready for its next victim.

"I'm not smearing that crap on my face." I said, crossing my arms.

"I remember six years ago, a little girl who wanted to wear lip sticks." Chanel chuckled, handing the robe back. "Put on pretty dresses and let me mold her hair into art, calling me _Channel _because you couldn't pronounce my name."

I yank the robe back putting it on. "That was a long time ago."

"It's not like this will be the first time. You've reinvented yourself, Blaine." Chanel said. "After all, you lost your mom and spent six years caring for your father who I sadly have to say is a disappointment."

"Shut up!" I exclaimed furious. She hit a sensitive topic. No one dares talks rudely about Haymitch in front of me. He already has enough humiliating himself in the Capitol. "I don't need a constant reminder."

"What kind of sixteen year old district girl would come here?" she inquired. "Someone who was brought here against her will, on a train, with many other teenagers just like you."

"Not like me," I corrected, tears veiling my eyes. "The reaping was rigged."

"Your government, yes, but not the genetics you were born from. You're a warrior, Blaine. You made it through hell; you'll make it through this. It's in your blood. Blaine Abernathy, daughter of Haymitch Abernathy, the victor of the Second Quarter Quell," She said reassuringly, cradling her artificial nails around my cheek caressing it. "All I'm here is to show you, you don't have to be hard to survive. Sometimes vulnerability can be our greatest weapon."

Those talons called nails went under my chin forcing me to stare at those green orbs. Chanel held a serious if not determine look. Chanel seems to pose as best friend of tributes and person they trust and confide in. I don't know why, but I somewhat trust her. A silver-tongued making her be extremely manipulative and cunning. With a gentle stern tug she gestured me to sit down and started brushing my hair. No words were exchanged as she did her magic on me. Lunch skipped for only tea and small finger foods since Chanel wanted me to be tone for the parade.

A few hours later, I am dressed into the skimpy attire with some coal dust and gems glues onto my arms and neck in swirls. Looking into the mirror the outfit is consider the most intimate sexual or embarrassing costume in the opening ceremony. Underneath the headdress my short hair curled and steps of colors dyed to give a flame look. My face covered in makeup, for smoky eyes of greys and black, dark highlights and shadows, molded eyebrows with gems, and crimson blood lips. I did not recognize myself anymore. This was another girl-scratched that- a woman so deadly and lethal. I touched my lips as nails painted shimmery black while leather fingerless glove cover over fishnets. This was dark. Too dark for District 12. The poor mining district doesn't represent anything like this.

"Sometimes the Capitol need to be reminded the darker side of things," Chanel murmured applying damp paper on my left shoulder then pulled it back to expose District 12 insignia. "But that is not all."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Chanel gave a sincere smile as she walked over Balder who held a pickaxe. A common tool used in the mines that miners used to chip off coal. She collected the tool and came back seeing how bedazzle on the handle while the thin bent metal was dull, blunt from being used as a weapon though the supposes sharp end seemed heavy. The designer smirk as she turns the handle and instantly the pickaxe was literally on fire.

"Hope you're not afraid of fire." She murmured. "This is your ticket for attention. Because they want your body and weapon."

My eyes widen watching Chanel extinguish the flames off the pickaxe. This woman wasn't just insane she was a complete mad woman. She was handing me a real weapon that goes on fire …and the Capitol is letting her do this? Then again the Career Districts were given some sort of object like Two with blunt swords and spears…but still. I am dealing with fire. Hell, I'm cover in so much hairspray and beauty products that I might ignite.

_Don't resist,_ Haymitch voice grunted in my head.

Unable to protest, I silently made a prayer to heavens to keep me safe, before taking the prop. A moment later Chanel escorted me to the elevator to see Mike and his stylist Apollo. Mike dressed something similar to my costume. Only he wore leather pants, cross belt, thick boots, and the same headdress. Same theme but different gender, including the makeup making him looks older. In his hand was a lantern, probably holds great amount of fire as the pickaxe. If Haymitch saw us he might have a cow. We no longer look like teenagers but those models in adult contraband magazines. Was this Chanel's and Apollo's idea? Sell out our bodies to the Capitol during the parade.

We were escorted down to the lower levels of the Remake Center, which was essentially a titanic tunnel. The Opening Ceremony was about to commence as pairs of tribute aboard onto their chariots. The horses vary on color to the district as one was white and twelve black. Knowing these animals were trained to lead the parade had some relief but about the fire. Apollo lit the fire chamber on our headdress and reminded us count to five before igniting our props.

"You think they'll pull a fire extinguisher on us?" Mike asked.

"Fire is a quick death," I replied. "Ten seconds than mutilated."

"Ten seconds of pain…I can deal a minute of that." He agreed.

We chuckled of our bad joke before looking around seeing the tributes. District 1 was dressed as diamonds. The Career girl name Sapphire was utterly shimmering of thousand gemstones on the bodice of the costume while the bottom constructs in shape of an actual diamond. The guy on the other hand wore some sort of suit with the diamonds spiking out of his shoulders and top hat. District 2 was dressed like warriors clashed in armor to a point you can't see their faces. As if they popped out of a history book of gladiators and knights. I went through the others districts themes, clockwork that Chanel said District 3 style is called steampunk which repeated onto District 6. Four cover in pearls and nettings, Five in neon lights, Seven tree's as usual, Eight patches of different fabrics, Nine woven wheat, Ten as cowboys a common costume, Eleven farmer garbs and there is us. A complete mix that I don't know if this would get us sponsors. Though I felt sorry for the girl in Four who was almost naked with pearls the only source covering over her private while the guy had tangle nets around his waist. She was fidgeting from the guys around her stared at her. I scowled smacking Mike's arm who was gawking at the tributes bum. He bit his tongue apologizing and kept his head down.

"Be lucky your mum ain't here." I muttered.

Mike chuckled sheepishly rubbing his neck. "Right."

The opening music blared out commencing the ceremony. Massive doors slide open revealing the long mile road heading towards the President Mansion with crowds lining up. One by one the chariots moves as District 1 started off. You can hear the cheers against the anthem music. As our Chariot approaches Mike suggested we look intimidating and took. We held serious faces when coming out, but the crowd seemed not so phased by out appearance. After counting to five we ignited our props causing a swish of fire bursting out when "District Twelve!" exclaimed. Instantly the crowd goes wild, bewilder at the sight of fire. I on the other hand tried to remain calm holding the pickax like a torch away from me. Mike had the same feeling acting like he was using the lantern to see in the cold minds as the fire swirl around in its cage. Next thing I knew my fiery pickaxe was sparking like sparklers. Not sure if it was a glitch or not. I use it to my advantage banging it on the side of the chariot. The crowd didn't notice this and thought it was part of the act. Good.

"Yeah!" I exclaimed lifting the pickax with pride. To give the appearance _I'm from District 12 and will not be overlooked._

However as the chariot reach its destination the crowd no longer look like humans. How they cheer for their new warrior for the Hunger Games. How they are waiting for the slaughter and bloodshed. My mother's words echo in my head to remind me they come from a different background. That these people I see were raised into this philosophy and bloodlust. But with all their fashions and excitement the Capitol's citizens seem so alien. So surreal.

My wondering eyes stopped at one young man who looked like he could have just got out if the reaping if he was from the districts. He dressed differently all black in construction with leather sleeves and pants. His bronze hair with golden tips and tan skin contrast to his surroundings. For that brief moment, those green eyes surrounded by gold eyeliner held sympathy…pity? _Odd, may be not all of them are not insane?_ I thought.

The twelve chariots stopped in front of the Presidents mansion and came to a halt. The pickax and lantern extinguish automatically, which was a relief. Also the music ended. President Snow, a tall old man with white hair and groom beard. Yet those snakes alter eyes capture you in his speech of welcoming us to the Capitol.

"Welcome." President Snow said, waving his hands to silence the audience. Once things were silences he continue his speech. "Welcome. Tributes, we welcome you. We salute your courage and your sacrifice. And we wish you, Happy Hunger Games. And may the odds be ever in your favor."

When the national anthem played, the horses took their cue and trotted to the Training Center. Where we would spend our days training in the art combat. Déjà vu came over for this time it was different. I'm no longer Haymitch companion during the next month. No I'm a tribute and I either survive by becoming victor or die in the most brutal way and ship back home in a box.

**.o0o.**

_(Something Different)_

Cinna waited for the crowd to lighten up before he and his friends headed back to the college where their dorms were. He was no longer dressed in bizarre fashion but kept it simple unlike others. The past few days were difficult for him after watching the Reaping yesterday and watch an old childhood friend be reaped. What can he do? He knows he can't do anything since he's not a stylist yet at the fashion institute or an assistant.

"You all right, Cinna?" Portia asked him.

"Yeah, I just got inspired." He lied.

Portia nodded as she added, "You're mom did well this year."

Cinna nodded as he ignored his friends talking about the parade and guessing what the interview outfits will be in five days. All he could think about is Blaine Abernathy and how she is going to die. His fist clench and jaw tighten. Maybe he can be a sponsor if he gamble correctly or pull some strings.

''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''

**What do you guys think?**

**Chanel and Blaine interaction was inspire by Nikita where Alex meets Amanda. Also added a bit of Cinna since the other three stories was about them. So Cinna will pop up every now and then but no interaction…maybe in the end. But it won't be serious. **

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**

**Reviews makes a chapter updates faster. **


End file.
